German patent document DE 10 2004 075 922 A1 discusses a device for transmitting image data from a video camera situated in a vehicle to an image evaluation unit situated in a vehicle at a distance from the video camera, a device for data reduction being provided in spatial proximity to the video camera, which reduces the image data produced by the video camera in a manner adapted to the image evaluation unit and the reduced image data being transmitted to the image evaluation unit.